In April 1981, a new disease of awesome implications was identified and designated "acquired immune-deficiency syndrome" or AIDS. It has now been confirmed that the disease originates from the virus HTLV-III for which generally effective serological identification test procedures have now been devised including a rather primitive screening test of the ELISA type as well as the more specific "Western Blot". The virus up to now appears to be transmitted essentially exclusively through body fluids, particularly blood and semen; and its transmittal has been manifested primarily in homosexual males, hemophiliacs and drug addicts. However, extension of the disease outside these so-called "high risk" groups has more recently been observed including females as well as infants born to infected females, and there are in principle no fundamental constraints against its general dissemination. The annual rate of occurrence of the disease has increased alarmingly, although some reduction in the rate of increase seems to be currently the case. Nevertheless, the projected epidemiological impact of the disease is enormous with current projections in the order of several hundreds of thousands of patients; and the disease is, therefore, a potentially major epidemic threat. Various attempts have been made to treat the disease, and such treatment is currently the subject of intense medical investigation. As a disease, the symptomatic manifestation of AIDS is found at four different levels or stages. The least serious stage is the person who has been subjected to serological testing resulting in a positive indication for the AIDS virus but exhibits no other clinical symptoms. While available statistics and their analyses are limited, it appears that a certain percentage of this group can ultimately be expected to succumb to full-blown AIDS, while contrary to early predictions, a certain number may exhibit no further progression whatever for the remainder of their lives.
A second category contains persons having a positive serological test for the AIDS virus combined with a significantly measurable deficiency in the immunological function of their immunological defense systems. Tests are available for determining a reduction in immunological function below the normal standard which primarily involve comparison of the number of T-helper/inducer cells against the normal or average level of such cells in humans, and while these tests may not at their present degree of development permit precise quantification needed for accurate judgment of relative changes in immunological efficiency, they do reliably indicate whether the immunosystem of the person is or is not significantly impaired below normal levels.
The third group involves persons suffering from so-called "AIDS Related Complex" (ARC). These patients exhibit positive blood tests for AIDS virus, a depression in immunological function, together with other mild symptomatic effects which may include fever, night sweats, diarrhea, loss of appetite, fatigue, weight loss and the like. It appears approximately 7% of ARC patients will progress to a full-blown case of AIDS per year to an eventual total of 30-40%. Occasionally, sufferers from ARC will show improvement, but complete recovery is rare because the damage that has already been done to the immunological system remains irreversible with the necessary consequence of continued susceptibility to attack by external infection.
The final group are those clinically diagnosed as suffering from AIDS. The present clinical diagnosis for AIDS, as approved by the Federal Center for Communicable Disease Control in Atlanta is the combination of the following: (1) a positive serological test for the AIDS virus plus a loss in immune function, (2) identification in one of the high risk demographic groups specified above, and (3) the occurrence of either or both of Kaposi's sarcoma or a serious opportunistic infection usually necessitating hospitalization. Kaposi's sarcoma is a skin tumor generally purple in coloration with a slight dermal elevation that prior to the on-set of AIDS was practically never observed. Opportunistic infection, on the other hand, represents a disease caused by bacteria or fungi or viruses to which humans are constantly exposed but are normally effectively resisted by the unimpaired natural immuno-defense system. In particular, it includes otherwise rare forms of infection such as Pneumocystic Carnini Pneumonia, Avian Tuberculosis, Cryptococal Meningitis, Herpes Encephalitis, etc. to which humans are ordinarily resistant.
Generally, the first attack of the opportunistic infection can be successfully treated during hospitalization and the patient gradually recovers essentially completely from that attack and tends to feel generally well until a subsequent similar attack some months later, perhaps 9 to 12 months, which often proves fatal.